


He Had To See John

by Doctor_Johnlock_Holmes



Series: He Had To See John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Johnlock_Holmes/pseuds/Doctor_Johnlock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's bad. This is also why it's so short. Anyway I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Had To See John

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's bad. This is also why it's so short. Anyway I hope you'll like it!

Sherlock stood, watching him from behind a tree. As he said "don't be dead" a single tear slid down his cheek and fell to the ground. John was now leaving with Mrs.Hudson, soon to return to their flat. But... It wasn't their flat anymore. It was John's flat now. All of the sudden Sherlock heard a rustling behind him. Sherlock whipped around, hoping it wasn't a person. Sherlock turned and saw nothing there. He heard that rustling again and went to investigate. There was a pile of leaves, and he deduced the sound was coming from there. He went over there and dug around until he found what was making the sound. It was a hedgehog. Sherlock chuckled at the little thing, it was adorable. It had dark tan quills and as Sherlock turned it over onto its back, he found it had a lighter shade of tan on his belly. The color reminded him of John's hair.

That beautiful sandy brown hair. He'd imagined many times running his long fingers through that hair. He sighed, wondering if he would ever see John again. He'd always been told that John resembles a hedgehog, and was intrigued on why he'd found a hedgehog now. Maybe it was a sign. Sherlock didn't believe in such ridiculous things, but he had to at least consider it. 

His attention went back to the hedgehog. He did sort of look like John. He all of the sudden broke down and started crying. "I'm so sorry John, so so sorry" he whispered frantically. He couldn't come back, not yet. But he had to see John, he would go crazy if he didn't. He slipped the now sleeping hedgehog into his large pocket. He couldn't stand to leave it. Moving as quickly as possible without looking suspicious, he left the cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to continue this work  
> This is based off of this fanart http://tinyurl.com/orv3cdr


End file.
